The BlackHawk Saga: The Search
by mblackhawk
Summary: The Hunter's guild has been searching for years for possible survivors from Pioneer 1. Now, they've finally got a reliable lead.


_**The BlackHawk Saga, Part 6**_

_**The Search**_

_**a Phantasy Star Online Fanfiction**_

_**by**_

_**MBlackHawk**_

After the fall of Shade Stalker, and the liftoff of the ship that entombed Dark Falz, peace had returned to Ragol. The area of land where the ancient ruins once were, is now a lake that has filled halfway, due to the rainy season.

Mike and Lara BlackHawk, after the defeat of Shade Stalker and his minions, have still not retired from the life of a hunter, however, they do take their quests together. The two androids, Galveris and Maya still reside with the pair, as does the couple's oldest daughter, Jessica. Their youngest, Rhiana, has moved in with her HUmar boyfriend, Takezo, and is now working as a waitress for family friend, War Child, an android who runs her own diner.

The hunter business, though, has been slow, so the guild acts as a sort of special police for the government of Ragol, when a situation gets out of hand, or requires special attention. Many hunters who were active during the time of the battle with Dark Falz have retired, citing age and slumping ability in battle as their reasons for turning in their section id's. Many also have married, giving way to a new generation of hunters to come.

"What in the world are we doing here?" Draekkan asks of his RAmar partner, Blak Wolf, "Haven't we combed every inch of these caves in the years since Falz?"  
"Yeah," Wolf answrs, "but Tyrell thinks there may be a group of survivors from Pioneer 1. So, who does he send? Us Hunters, of course."  
"At least it's a job," Jessica BlackHawk tells the two, "We're not getting many of those these days, especially since Shade Stalker's dead, and Dark Falz is no longer anywhere near this planet."  
"Doesn't mean we have to like it," Draekkan snaps back, "These sharks and grass assassins are nothing more than an annoyance, and we're not getting paid that much anyway."

"Hold on a minute," Galveris, the fourth member of this party, says, raising his right hand, "I'm picking up something on my scanners." the HUcast walks up to a far wall, and puts his hand through it, but does no damage to the wall itself. "This wall is an illusion," he explains, "Someone set up a holographic projector to make this wall seem to be solid, but there's nothing behind it."

"Then let's head down there and find out what's behind it," Jessica tells the group, "We've got to see if this hole in the wall is hiding anything."

"Wait a minute, Jessica," Draekkan advises the young HUnewearl, "You're still a bit too green to be jumping into this, and Galveris needs a recharge. We'll telepipe up and advise Tyrell of this development. I'd really rather we get Mike and Lara in on this one." With those last few words, Draekkan drops a telepipe, and the group teleports from the cave, to Governor Tyrell's office.

"No, Draekkan," Tyrell yells, "I'm not going to ok a commission for 2 more hunters on this mission." He then lowers his voice, "I'm calling them out in force. Jessica, you'll stay here at my office for security reasons. Galveris, go recharge. Draekkan, go get the BlackHawks. Blak-Wolf, go advise the guild that I'm calling for the hunters to unite in force. We're going to see if there are any survivors from Pioneer 1 in that area of the caves. This is the most solid lead we've had since I started commissioning the Hunter's guild to look for them." The group parts ways as Jessica and Draekkan head for the same place.

"Think you'll actually find something?" Jessica asks the more experience HUmar, "We've not had any luck since we've been looking."

"No idea, Jessie," the red-haired elder answers, "But, we've got to look. There's no way of knowing if anyone from Pioneer 1 did survive the blast. But, after 15 years, if they're still alive, they'll be tough to deal with. That's why I want your parents in on this." Jessica just nods as the two walk on toward the BlackHawk home.

Draekkan sits in the living room with Mike and Lara, as Maya brings him a cup of tea. "Thanks, Maya," he says to the RAcaseal as she walks into the other room, "So, that's about it. Tyrell wants us out in force to check out this find. He think s there may be survivors of Pioneer 1 in that hidden area of the caves."  
"If there are," Mike replies, "That means that they're pretty tough to have survived in that environment for so long."  
"that also means we may find your family, Mike," Lara tells her husband, "We've always assumed they're dead, but we never did know, though."  
"I wouldn't be too enthused about meeting my mother, if I were you, Lara," Mike advises his wife, "She always did have this distrust for newmen. However, if anyone's alive, it's probably my brother, who was a HUmar. He's a redria, so he's probably pretty well armored. OK, Draek. We'll go. Should be fun." Mike then goes to the weapons safe and pulls out the Sword: Kamui, which he bested Shade Stalker to reclaim, and a Geist Raygun. He then hands Lara her Gae Bolg Partisan and Varista handgun.

Hunter's Guild Hall – 2 hours later

.

Tyrell's speech to the hunters was somewhat less than inspiring. Many thought that after the landing on Ragol, Tyrell had lost his touch as a public speaker and as a governor. Still, the general public elected him through a general election process. Afterwards, the BlackHawks were teamed with Draekkan and Blak Wolf to search one area of the newly discovered section of the caves, while Rhiana and Takezo were teamed with Jason and War Child to check out a second part of the cavern.

"Strange," Mike thought out loud, "Though this place is recently discovered, the monster population is greatly under control...not like when we first came down into the caves."

"Got that right," Blak Wolf answered, "We almost got overrun by sharks that time. And when those Grass Assassins got into the fray, I thought we were as good as dead."

"We managed," Lara chimed in, "Look, if there's not many monsters in here, that means someone's keeping some control over the population. So we may be on the right track." With those words, the group continued on down, until they come up on a teleporter.

"Strange to find a teleporter down here," Draekkan thought, "We're the first ones to come down here."

"Maybe not," Mike tells his comrade, "I guess there's more to this lead than we thought. Wait..something's not right."

Elsewhere, Rhiana and Takezo were checking out an eastern branch of the newly discovered cavern, along with Jason and War Child.  
"Seems almost deserted," Rhiana thinks out loud, "One would think that an area that's this recently discovered would be crawling with monsters."  
"Looks like Tyrell was right after all," War Child answers, laughing slightly, "After all this time, we may find out if anyone's survived the blast that took out Pioneer 1."  
A female voice resonates through the chamber, "Not if you don't live to press any further in." The team of hunters watches as a red clad HUnewearl steps out of the shadows. Rhiana examines her further, and gasps. "I must be seeing things," she says, her face turning pale as a ghost.

Maya had given Galveris a new power cell before the pair had advanced into the new area of the caves with the hunters. They were paired together due to their strong bond, that some have questioned the existance of, seeing how the two were androids. Not saying a word, they advanced to a teleporter. Puzzled they watched as two other androids emerged from the machine.  
"Oh cripes," Maya sighs, "Why is it that every time we get into one of these things, we always wind up facing another group of androids? First Katmando, now THIS?"  
"We'll manage," Galveris says as the new RAcaseal aims a visk at the pair, "Take cover, quickly, Maya." The two androids take cover behind a corner as the newcomer, a red colored RAcaseal starts firing volley after volley, with the new HUcast giving cover to his smaller compatriot.  
"They've got us pinned down," Maya thinks as she loads a clip of paralyzing needles in her shotgun styled weapon, known as the Spread needle, "Wait..Pin, that's it. Galveris, after I fire off this volley, rush them, and shut them down. They'll be paralyzed in a moment." Maya then springs around the corner and shoulders the needle, and fires off a volley. The paralyzing needles take effect and Galveris rushes the two androids and shuts down the new androids' power units.  
"Do these models look familiar to you?" Galveris asks.  
"Yeah, that HUcast looks like the Tranthalas model," Maya answers, "But wasn't the only Tranthalas prototype shut down after creation, due to an unstable AI system?"  
"Yes, and that RAcaseal looks to be a similar model to you," the larger HUcast observes, "Maybe a sister unit of yours?"  
"Well, I was created along with the Rio series. The Rio prototype was on Pioneer 1, and the BlackHawks took me in several years prior to the launching of that ship. Looks like somoene created a new version of the Rio series." Galveris picks up the two androids and carries them into the teleporter.

Mike stook in awe as he watched a HUmar emerge from the teleporter ahead. He was carrying an agito, the 1977 model. Mike's hand moved to the sword Kamui at his side. "Leave this to me, people," he tells his comrades, "Lara, if this guy is a student of the sword like I am, just stay out of it. Even as strong as you are, his technique will probably be more than you can handle." Lara just nods, and motions for Draekkan and Blak Wolf to allow Mike to deal with this newcomer.  
The new HUmar looks around, to see the opposition, then gasps when he sees Lara. He then eyes Mike and brandishes the sword right at the blonde haired swordsman. Not saying a word, he rushes at BlackHawk, slicing downward in an overhead arc. Mike parries and turns the blade to strike with the blunt spine. He manages to get in a couple of good strikes before the unknown HUmar tries a uppercut slash. This sends Mike backwards toward the wall. BlackHawk then sheathes the sword and rests his hand on the hilt. He makes sure it's turned to where any strike will hit with the blunt spine. The unknown guy rushes at Mike, only to get hit by the ultimate technique of the Soaring heaven style. He flies off to the side, unable to move.

"Wait a minute, Miss," Rhiana says, holding her hands out, "You look oddly familiar. Might I ask your name?"  
"It's Riala," the unknown HUnewearl answers, "Riala Mano. Why would you say I look familiar?  
"Mano?" Takezo asks, "Isn't that your mother's maiden name, Rhiana?"  
"Yes, it is," Rhiana tells her boyfriend, "And she looks incredibly like Mom."  
"What is your mother's full name?" the strange HUnewearl asks, still bransishing a silence claw at the team, "If I look so much like her, then..."  
"Her name is Rhiannon Lara Mano-BlackHawk," Rhiana answers, "She was on Pioneer 2."  
"So she did make the trip," Riala thinks out loud, then gasps, "Girl, are your parents in this cavern?"  
"Yes," War Child answers, "The BlackHawks are with Draekkan and Blak Wolf in another part of the cavern. Why?"  
"Then there's no time to waste," Riala says, running, "We have to stop Darias before he does something stupid."

The strange HUmar finally girded himself and stood again, eyeing Mike. Brandishing the Agito, he started to charge, before a female voice stopped him. "Darias, Stop!" comes the voice, as a red suited HUnewearl, looking strangely like Lara, emerges from behind the HUmar, accompanied by Rhiana, War Child, Takezo and Jason, " That woman behind that man is not me." Lara just turns pale.  
"It can't be," she thinks out loud, "However in the world did you survive, Riala?"  
"It wasn't easy, sister," Riala answers, "But all will be answered in just a few minutes.

Flashback – 15 years ago

A team consisting of 2 HUmars, a RAcast and a FOnewm made their way through the underground cavern. The lead was Darias O. BlackHawk, a HUmar of Redria section. The other HUmar was Dallas Reynolds, of Bluefull section. The pair had been hunting together on several occasions, and they worked well as a team.

There had been incidents of Nanodragons coming into the settlement, and it was up to this party of hunters to put an end to it. They had already come across several of the beasts, and wiped them out easily, thanks to the ranger's rifle, and the force's gibarta spell. They had prepared well for their excursion into the caverns, but nothing could prepare them for what was up ahead.

A monsterous arthropod, larger than even the dragon under central dome, rose up from under the water surrounding their small raft, where they had stopped to take a rest. This monster first hit their ranger with a light blast, knocking him off the raft. His sheer bulk pulled the huge RAcast to the bottom of the water. Next, the monster latched itself to the raft, and impaled the force on it's tentacle, killing him instantly. Darias and Dallas eyed the monster with a firey stare, before taking out their swords and charging at the beast. Their blades could barely cut the monster's thick hide, which was like armor, but the two HUmars would not give up Dallas was the first of the two to fall, being pushed off of the raft by a tentacle from the monster, and drowned, since he couldn't swim. Darias tried every techique of his sword style he could, before the monster again dove under the water. He thought the battle over, but was sorely mistaken. Suddenly, the tunnel grew dark, and the same monster rose up behind the raft. Darias had no time to think, before being hit with a powerful light blast, which pierced his body in several places, and sent him flying off, to his own death.

"And that's how it happened," Riala tells the party, sitting in her makeshift living room, "That monster had made the nanodragons so agressive that they came into our settlement. We had to do something, and that was when Darias was killed."  
"But your son carries the same name, and looks so much like him," Mike responds, "The resemblance between him and my brother is uncanny."  
"I knew Darias since the trip here from our home," Riala explains, "We had gotten close, but never told each other till before the nanodragon incidents. I was only with him for one night, before he died. That next morning was when I realized I was going to have the boy you see here. When he was old enough to understand, I told him why he should carry on his father's name."  
Lara puts her hand on Mike's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she says, trying to console her husband, "We didn't get to De Rol in time."  
"Wouldn't have changed anything," Draekkan tells her, "We fought De Rol because of the blast at central dome, but we didn't know he had caused the dragons to attack a colony down here. We wouldn't even have found this place, if not for Galveris' advanced scanners."  
"Aunt Riala," Rhiana begins, "What will you all do now? Pioneer 2 has landed, and set up our own settlement far away from here. Won't you come join us there?"  
"That'd be a great idea, Rhiana," the HUnewearl tells her niece, "But first, we have to take it up with the colony council. I'll bet they're still devastated at the news of Rico's loss. I'd also like to take Darias up there, so he can get a taste for life away from keeping our settlement free of the monsters down here. He needs to know what life really is."

"We have to know," The chair of the colonial council tells the team, "if that monster that caused the nanodragon rampage is really dead. If you say you defeated it, I must see some proof."  
"I guess that's where I come in," Maya says, stepping forward, "I'm of a model similar to your Rio Mk II android. As such, I recorded the whole battle with De Rol Le in my personal memory bank. I'll use my mag to playback the entire battle. In it was myself, Lara, Mike and Draekkan, who are before you now." Maya hit a small button on the side of her Bhirava and an image appeared before the council.

Flashback – 15 years ago (give or take a month)

Mike, Lara and Draekkan had taken position between Maya, and the monster, De Rol Le, which the council recognized as the one that caused the Nanodragon incident. The monster latched itself to the raft, and the team of hunters rushed into action, under cover of Maya's volley from her Justy23ST rifle. Lara was carrying her trusty S. Beat's blade, while Mike held an agito in hand. Draekkan sliced away using his own weapon, a Last Survivor sword. The three hunters gave the battle their all, lashing away at the monster's armor. Maya's blast from the Justy breaks through the monster's armor, tearing it from its body. The monster tried to get in a good attack, but to no avail. The hunters were too strong, and Lara kept healing her comrades, as well as casting Shifta and Deband. Mike's Agito sliced into De Rol's thick hide, while Draekkan continued to take one pice after another out of the monster as well. After a while, the De Rol could not survive the constant assault of the Pioneer 2 hunters, and finally gave up the ghost when Maya hit it with a volley from her Justy, right in its mouth.

End Flashback

"That's how it happened," Draekkan explained, "We were there, and the battle occured just as Maya portrayed it. De Rol Le, Dr. Osto's creation, is now dead."  
"As is Dark Falz, the reason for the Central dome blast," Lara continues, "I was at that battle too. We fought hard to finish this battle. You are safe to join us at our settlement on a separate continent."  
"Then we will relocate out of this cavern, and join the people of Pioneer 2 at their settlement," the council chairman says, nodding, "We are in your debt for your assistance. Thank you."  
"That's our job," Blak Wolf answers, "After all, we are hunters."

Standing outside of Gov. Tyrell's office is journalist Nol Rinale with her camera crew, when a telepipe opens, and out steps a good number of people, the survivors of Pioneer 1. "Ok, roll camera," she tells her cameraman, as the device comes to life capturing the image of the people coming through the telepipe, "This is Nol Rinale, for Ragol News Network's afternoon news brief. We are witnessing a spectacular sight again, as the hunter's guild has once again proven their worth, and located the survivors of Pioneer 1, in the underground caverns. From my understanding, Governor Tyrell had the guild searching since the landing, but the Shade Stalker incident put a damper on the search for a while. I now see several hunters coming through, it's Blak Wolf, Galveris, Draekkan, Jason, War Child, Maya, and the BlackHawk family," She then approached the team of hunters, "Will you please give us a statement for the people of Ragol?"  
"Not at this time," Mike answered, as the hunters walked away from Nol, "There's too much we need to work through." Mike, Lara, and Rhiana just gave the journalist a wave, as they led Riala and Darias from the telepipe, to their home.

The people of Pioneer 2, have located survivors from Pioneer 1, and brought them back into society. How will they adapt to not having to search the caves for food and water? Well, I guess that's up to them. Once again, the hunter's have proven their worth, and there's 2 new additions to the BlackHawk family, Riala Mano, Lara's sister, and Darias O. BlackHawk II, her son. The final chapter is written in a long tale that will not be soon forgotten.


End file.
